


Icy Hot

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [70]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from nemesis729: KC: You're a pro figure skater and I'm taking my child/nephew/cousin for a fun session and you're just finishing up as I arrive and dear lord you're hot





	Icy Hot

She's pleasantly warm and comfy when her phone rings, and it takes everything in Caroline not to ignore it and burrow more deeply into the covers. Recognizing Kat's ringtone, though, she snakes a hand out toward the annoying device. Her irritation at leaving her nest is only made worse by the fact her roommate was apparently too lazy to just knock on her door. But it's not until her knuckles rap on the cold metal of an unfamiliar nightstand that she remembers - she's not in her own bed.

Her eyes pop open as she clutches the fluffy white comforter to her naked chest. Caroline cranes her neck to peek at the similarly naked man grumbling in his sleep next to her. The memories are slow in catching up with her, but the deep pink lips are an excellent reminder of what had been an immensely satisfying night.

Klaus. His name was Klaus.

The wedding from hell had lasted an hour longer than Caroline's immaculate schedule accommodated for, and she earned a stronger drink from the hotel bar, far away from demanding brides and their brand new mothers-in-law. Meeting a charming stranger made her relief all the sweeter, especially when he offered a more physical stress release. One night stands weren't her favorite, but Klaus proved to be worth the deviation from her post-work routine.

Caroline silences her phone, figuring she could call Kat during her cab ride of shame. Looking around the opulent suite, she carefully edges out of bed to locate her clothes, discarded so carelessly the night before. Her nose wrinkles at the pile of fabric that used to be a pristine sheath dress, but at least her shoes are neatly gathered right next to it. The purse takes a little more digging, hidden underneath Klaus's shirt she remembered tossing onto the dresser.

Glancing back to the bed, she chews her bottom lip, uncertain. Already late for work, she really didn't have time for a proper goodbye - if he even wanted one. The uncertainty of one night stands was a terror for her habit of overthinking, so Caroline forces herself to make a quick decision. She pops one of her business cards from the clutch, grateful she carries them to all the weddings she plans. Scribbling her cell number along her name, she adds a quick note to the back, "This was fun, call me if you're ever back in town."

There, no harm done and ball squarely in his court. He had said he was in New York on business, and Caroline could get used to having a part-time fling. Shimmying into her clothes, she half heartedly fluffs her hair into a serviceable look until she could take a shower back at home. With a final glance over her shoulder, she slips out of the room, leaving Klaus to sleep in.

Her phone is already ringing before she can tell the cabbie her address, and she answers with a huff, "I'm on my way home, Kat."

"Funny, I thought that was what you said last night," Katherine drawls, unmoved by her friend's irritation. "Then I'm waking up to a text from you that you met someone in the bar, without an accompanying photo in case you went missing."

Caroline winces. It wasn't like her to lapse on their safety protocol, well established since their college years. Still, she has been pretty distracted even sending that text while Klaus's lips dragged down her neck in the elevator. "I at least sent the room number?"

"I'm just saying, he better have been hot." Never let it be said that Katherine Pierce didn't have her priorities in order. "But since you missed out on morning routine, I figured I should remind you that you're on pickup duty today."

Katherine was rocking the fierce lawyer/single mom combo, but as best friend, roommate and honorary aunt, Caroline did her best to help out where she could. It was usually easier for her to get away, given her more flexible work schedule during the day. Frowning, she pulls out her phone to check her calendar. Her brain had yet to catch up to real life; she was sure a part of it was still cozy in bed with Klaus. "Um, school or ballet?"

Amused at her uncharacteristic disorganization, Katherine snorts, "Four o'clock at the ice rink, her skating lesson was moved this week for-"

"-The Olympic exhibition, right," Caroline finally remembers. "Sorry, you know I don't function well when I'm running late."

"Whatever, the agency will survive if you take the morning off, especially if half of what you told me about last night's bride is true. Who even plans a Wednesday wedding?"

Her shoulders lift with a deep sigh. "Rich people who don't have to get to work on Thursdays. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them."

Kat's tone is commiserating when she answers, "Then go to work, just please don't forget to bring Nadia home from the rink. I'd hate for you to run into another hot guy and get distracted all over again."

Laughing, Caroline smiles against the window, looking up at the hotel. "Don't worry, I don't think my luck is that good. Tell Nadia I'll see her this afternoon."

The cab lurches forward as she hangs up, and she feels oddly energized for the day. Caroline almost enjoys the thrum of anticipation under her skin. Maybe Klaus would call before he left town, just so she could finish off her week in a similarly good mood.

* * *

After work, Caroline makes her way to the sports complex where Nadia takes her skating lessons. Letting herself into the building, she shivers at the sudden chill in the air. The ice rink echoes with the scrape of skates and parents chatting.

Caroline settles onto the bleachers, quickly finding Nadia among the seven-year-olds watching their coach demonstrate a spin skill. The little girl waves, her curly ponytail bouncing excitedly behind her until she waves back. As the kids break apart to practice their own spins, she's amazed to see how confident Nadia is on the ice. Cheerleading and gymnastics experience aside, Caroline's agility and athleticism never had the added complication of blades strapped to her feet.

More impressive, though, was a man skating at the other end of the rink. Dressed in a sleek, black outfit, he effortlessly glided through a complicated routine. Loops, spins, jumps - each punctuated with a ripple of gasps from the kids and adults alike. Caroline assumes him to be the visiting pro skater, just keeping his muscles warm to show off for the next group. There was something familiar to the way he moved, but she could never get a clear read of his face to see if she recognized him from the last Olympics.

The coach clapped, gathering the kids together to end the lesson. In unison, they all cheer, "Thanks, Mister Mikaelson!" The man abruptly stops to give them a final nod, and the class is dismissed. Scattering off the ice toward the bleachers, they hobble toward their respective guardians.

Nadia grins as she scrambles over to Caroline. "Did you see? I got to skate with Klaus Mikaelson!"

"I did see," Caroline answers, awareness slow to click in her head when the Olympian skates closer to the edge of the rink. He's chatting with a man in a suit on the other side of the barricade, but he must feel her eyes because he turns to face her. His own eyes widen, surely reflecting the shock in her expression.

It seemed she would be meeting her fling sooner than hoped.

"U-um," her voice stutters as she quickly focuses back on Nadia, an odd embarrassment itching at her skin. "Are you ready to go?"

None the wiser to Caroline's nerves, Nadia is slow to unlace her skates. "Almost. It was so cool, Aunt Caroline! We learned how to toe pick a spin, even though we're not big enough to do it while moving yet."

"Caroline?"

She jolts at the warmth of affection in his voice, closer than she expected. Looking up, she finds him leaning over the wall, watching her reaction with interest. "Hi. Um-"

"Aunt Caroline," Nadia shakes her by the elbow, whispering her awe loudly enough for him to hear. "Klaus Mikaelson is talking to you."

His mouth tightens like he's trying not to laugh, and Caroline narrows her eyes into an admittedly amused glare. "Put your street clothes on," she orders gently, moving off the bleachers to meet him at the edge of the rink.

Klaus gives into his smirk as she approaches. "This is a surprise."

"I'll say," Caroline rolls her eyes. "I didn't know you would be here. I didn't know who you were, actually."

Shrugging, he leans closer toward her. "What's important is that we know each other now." His eyebrow quirks with suggestion, but he laughs when she lightly nudges his shoulder. "I was pleased to find you left your number this morning."

She glances down a moment, trying to ignore the growing heat of her cheeks. "Does that mean you were going to call me?"

Freshly dressed and exhausted from practice, Nadia suddenly appears at her side. "I'm hungry, Aunt Caroline."

With an apologetic frown at Klaus, she pats Nadia's head. "Okay, sweetie. Get your bag, we'll pick up a pizza on our way home. Your mom's working late, so we can even order pineapple."

Nadia gives a triumphant cheer as she goes to grab her things, leaving Caroline to face Klaus's admonishing look. "What?"

"Pineapple on a pizza? The Italians would have your head."

"Come and get me, Mario, but it's delicious." Crossing her arms, she barely resists the urge to fidget. "You didn't answer my question. Would you have used my card?"

A whistle blows as the next class starts, and Klaus seems to deflate. "I suppose you'll have to find out." He drops her a nod with a cocky wink. "Maybe next time, I could convince you to stay in bed."

He glides backward, turning with a flourish to greet the new group of students, and Caroline can't help the dumb smile that pulls at her lips. Looking to Nadia, she takes a deep breath to hopefully calm her blush. "You ready?"

They walk out of the rink, Nadia chatting happily as she swung their joined hands between them. Grinning into the sunshine, Caroline was feeling pretty good about her week's prospects after all.


End file.
